Waarom nou hij en waarom nou zij
by RTonks
Summary: Lily en James ontmoeten elkaar op vakantie, maar James laat zich anders zien. Als ze terug op Zweinstein zijn, komt Lily erachter dat James de hele tijd bij haar was in de vakantie. In het begin best wel slecht, maar in latere hoofdstukken wordt het beter
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

Hoi ik ben Lily Evers.  
Ik heb een stomme, ontiegelijk lelijke zus, die heet Petunia. Ze heeft een paardengezicht en is ontiegelijk dun, zo dun dat het lelijk is. Ook heeft ze blond haar en blauwe ogen. Dat heeft ze geerfd van mijn moeder, behalve die blauwe ogen die zijn van mijn vader.  
Mijn ouders, Frank en Sonja Evers, zijn wel lief hoor, anders weet ik me geen raad meer. Sonja Evers heeft blond haar en groene ogen, die ik van haar geerfd heb, en Frank Evers, heeft rood haar en blauwe ogen, dat rode haar heb ik dus van hem.  
Ik zit op Zweinstein een toverschool, ja ik ben een heks.  
Mijn beste vriendin heet Samantha Summers, maar ik noem haar altijd Sam of Sammie.  
En dan is er nog zo iets, ik ben 17, dit wordt dus mijn laatste jaar, ik vind het wel jammer, het is namelijk een leuke school.  
Er is alleen 1 ding dat ik niet ga missen, als ik van school af ben.  
Ik zal je vertellen wat, die misselijke pestkop van een James Potter, die ga ik absoluut niet missen, al hoewel.  
Ik weet het eigenlijk niet, hij wordt ieder jaar knapper en knapper. En het wordt ook ieder jaar moeilijker om nee te zeggen als hij me mee uitvraagt. O jee mijn gedachten dwalen af naar James Potter, dat mag ik dus niet meer doen.  
Ik ben nu trouwens op vakantie, het is een klein huisje, maar ik kan er mee leven, behalve dat ik nu een kamer moet delen met Petunia.  
Achter het huisje is een groot bos, ik zie mezelf al op het gras liggen met James en dat we daar dan naar de sterren kijken.  
O nee nu zit ik weer aan James te denken. Ik zeg het voor de laatste keer tegen mezelf: dat mag niet.  
O, waarom nou hij?

**Hoi ik ben James Potter.  
Ik heb geen broers en zussen, ookal zou ik dat best willen.  
Mijn ouders, George en Eva Potter, zijn echt heel aardig.  
Ik zit op Zweinstein een toverschool, ja ik ben een tovernaar.  
Ik heb 3 leuke vrienden, Sirius Zwarts, Remus Lupos en Peter Pippeling.  
Sirius is vorig jaar van huis weggelopen, en nou woont hij op zich zelf, maar hij komt elke zondag bij ons op bezoek.  
En ik zit op Zweinstein, in mijn laatste jaar, dit is dus ook mijn laatste kans om Lily Evers mee uit te krijgen.  
Ze is het mooiste meisje dat er bestaat, alleen ze ziet niks in mij.  
Shit ik zit aan Lily Evers te denken, dat wil ik niet, dat brengt al die ruzie's weer naar boven die we hebben gehad.  
O, waarom nou zij?**

einde proloog


	2. Een ontmoeting

**Hoofdstuk 1: Een ontmoeting. **

Ik word ruw wakker geschudt door Petunia, ik draai me geirriteerd om en probeer haar te negeren, maar ze blijft gewoon door trekken aan mijn deken. Ik vind haar uiteindelijk zo vervelend worden dat ik schreeuw:  
'AU PETUNIA FLIKKER OP!'  
'Lily dit moet je echt zien, kom' zegt Petunia, ze begint weer aan mijn dekens te trekken en trekt me uit bed, zo naar het raam toe.  
Ik kijk naar buiten, en zie een groot hert staan, met een heel groot gewei. Ik ben verbaasd, herten laten zich meestal alleen 's nachts zien.  
Ik kleed me snel om, en ga naar beneden. Mijn ouders en Petunia staan buiten te kijken, ik ga ook naar buiten.  
'Ah wat is die lief' zegt Petunia, en ze rent op het hertje af.  
Het hertje rent meteen weg, het bos in.  
'Bedankt Petunia' zeg ik zuur.  
Ik loop naar binnen, maar het ontbijt staat er niet.  
'Lily schat, wij gaan even rondkijken, en dat kan wel even duren je weet hoe Petunia is, dus je moet zelf je ontbijt even maken' zegt mijn moeder.   
Ze gaan weg, met de auto.  
Fijn nu ben ik alleen in een vakantiehuisje in the middle of no ware.  
Eigelijk best eng.  
Ik heb het gevoel dat ik moet overgeven, dat heb ik al tijd als ik in paniek ben.

Ik ga ontbijt maken. Als ik daarmee klaar ben, ga ik buiten zitten.  
Ik zit te eten, en ondertussen ben ik een verhaal aan het schrijven, mijn favorite bezigheid als ik me verveel, meestal schrijf ik romantische verhalen.   
Opeens voel ik iets harigs aan mijn hand. Ik kijk op, en zie dat het hertje er weer staat.  
'Hoi, mag ik je aaien' vraag ik aan het hertje.  
Het hertje knikt van ja.  
Ik steel mijn hand uit, en aai zachtjes over zijn neus.  
'Heb je honger' vraag ik.  
Het hertje kinkt weer ja.  
Gek net als of die me begrijpt.  
Ik geef mijn laatste boterham die op mijn bord ligt aan hem.  
Het hertje eet de boterham op.  
Dan kijkt hij naar mijn verhaal.  
'Wil je hem lezen, als je mijn verhaal goed vind maak je 1 geluidje, en als je het clecht vind maak je 2 geluidejes' zeg ik teg hem.  
Het hertje begint te te lezen, en ik kijk naar hem.  
Uiteindelijk kijkt het hertje op, en maakt hij 1 geluidje.  
'Dankjewel' zeg ik tegen hem.  
Hij staat op en wil weglopen, maar ik merk dat ik wel een vriend kan gebruiken om mee te praten.  
'Wacht, wanneer zie ik je weer' vraag ik.  
Hij draait zich om, en begint het uit te beelden, hij doet alsof hij slaapt, en dan doet hij alsof hij wakker wordt, en dan rent hij richting het bos en verdwijnt.  
Ik begrijp wat hij bedoeld, morgen ochtend in het bos zie ik hem weer.  
Ik loop naar binnen, en ga voor de tv zitten.

Ik zet hem op een toverkanaal, mijn vriendin Samantha heeft het me geleerd, ze is van zuiverbloed.  
Ik kijk naar een zwerkbalwedstrijd, als mijn zus binnenkomt, en mijn ouders.  
'Wat is dat nou weer' zegt Petunia.   
'Dit is nou Zwerkbal Petunia' zeg ik.  
Mijn moeder staat het avondeten al te koken.  
Ik vind het zoals gewoonlijk weer lekker, maar daarna moeten mijn zus en ik meteen naar bed.  
Ik ga in bed liggen, ik denk aan het hertje, die begrijpt me tenminste, en na die gedachten val ik in een droomloze slaap.

**Ik galopeer door het bos, ja galopeer, ik ben namelijk een faunaat, een hert.  
Bij een groepje bomen verander ik weer terug in mezelf, en loop naar ons vakantiehuisje.  
Ik doe de achterdeur van het huisje open, en stap naar binnen.  
Meteen staat mijn moeder voor mijn neus.  
'En waar ben jij geweest' vraagt mijn moeder.  
'Ik heb gewandeld in het bos' lieg ik.  
'James Potter je liegt' zegt mijn moeder.  
'Ik ben bij iemand langs geweest' zeg ik, dit keer lieg ik niet.  
'Oké, dit geloof ik wel' zegt mijn moeder.  
'James, er is een zwerkbalwedstrijd op tv' hoor ik mijn vader van uit de woonkamer roepen.  
Ik hoor mijn moeder zuchten, als ik langs haar heen sprint, naar de woonkamer.  
Ik plof naast mijn vader neer, op de bank, we kijken de wedstrijd helemaal af, en daarna stuurt mijn moeder me meteen naar boven.  
Ik trek mijn pyjama aan, en val in een diepe slaap. **

**_Er komt een gedaante op me af, hij heeft een zwarte mantel aan, en een masker voor zijn gezicht.  
Ik kijk naar de gedaante die op me af komt lopen, ik probeer weg te rennen, maar het lukt niet.  
De gedaante komt steeds dichterbij.  
Dan staat hij stil, en spreekt tegen me.   
'Gaffel' zegt de gedaante.  
Hoe weet hij dat, dat mijn bijnaam is.  
'Gaffel, word wakker' zegt de gedaante nu.  
Ik wil me omdraaien, en hard weg rennen. _**

**Ik schrik wakker, en kijk gelijk in twee donkere ogen.  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' schreeuw ik.  
'Ja schreeuw nog een keer zo hard, en heel de camping is wakker' zegt mijn beste vriend, Sirius Zwarts.  
'Wat doe jij hier, en hoe laat is het' vraag ik.  
'Ik kom jou bezoeken, en het is 1 uur 's nachts' zegt Sirius.  
'Vind je dat normaal' zeg ik.  
'Ja eigenlijk wel ja' zegt Sirius.  
'Hoepel op, ik wil slapen' zeg ik.   
'Maar ik mis je zo' zegt Sirius.  
'Ja ik jou ook, maar nu wil ik slapen' zeg ik. **

**'Oké, weltrusten Gaffel' zegt Sirius.  
'Trusten, Sluipvoet' zeg ik.  
Hij klimt via de klimop weer naar beneden, en ik ga terug liggen in mijn bed. Ik voel nu pas dat ik gezweet heb.  
En eindelijk val ik weer in slaap.**


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: Afscheid

**Hoofdstuk 2: Afscheid. **

Ik word de volgende morgen al vroeg wakker. Ik stap uit bed en kleed me aan. Dan loop ik naar beneden om te ontbijten. Mijn moeder zet het ontbijt net op tafel, als ik binnen kom.  
"Zo jij ben vroeg uit de veren" zegt mijn moeder.   
"Ik heb met iemand afgesproken in het bos," zeg ik terwijl ik ga zitten en ik aan mijn ontbijt begin.  
"Wil je niet te laat thuis komen"  
"Waarom niet?" vraag ik.   
"Ben je dat nu al vergeten, we gaan vandaag terug naar huis"   
"O ja" zeg ik, shit helemaal niet meer aan gedacht, hoe kon ik nou zo stom zijn, omdat te vergeten, ik wil helemaal niet weg hier.  
"Je bent om 2 uur weer terug"  
Ik knik en loop naar buiten, richting het bos. Waarom was ik vergeten dat we vandaag weg gingen?  
Nadat ik het bos ben ingelopen, ga ik op een boomstronk zitten. Het hertje is er nog niet. Ik kijk rond, in de hoop dat hij er zo snel mogelijk aankomt. Het hertje was voor haar een hele goede vriend.  
Ik zit er al bijna een uur, misschien heeft hij zich verslapen, omdat herten meestal 's nachts jagen. Nogmaals kijk ik een keer rond. Waar zou het hertje toch zijn.

**Ik word wakker en kijk op mijn wekker. Tot mijn schrik zie ik dat het al 10 uur is! Ik spring snel uit bed, kleed me aan en ren naar beneden. Als ik beneden aankom, zie ik mijn moeder al mijn ontbijt klaarmaken. Zo snel ik kan prop ik mijn eten naar binnen en wil de deur uitlopen.  
"En wat ga jij doen" vraagt mijn moeder.  
"Ik ga naar iemand toe" antwoord ik.  
"Niet te laat thuis komen hé"   
Ik kijk verbaast."Waarom niet"  
"We gaan vandaag naar huis toe"  
"O ja, oké ik kom niet te laat thuis," zeg ik, terwijl ik de achterdeur open doe en het bos inren.  
Bij het groepje bomen, verander ik in een hert, en ren verder. Na een snelle tocht door het bos, kom ik aan bij een open plek. Snel kijk ik rond, in de hoop dat ze er nog zit. Haar rode haar valt meteen optussen al het groen. Ze zit er gelukkig nog. Ik ren naar haar toe en blijf voor haar staan. Onmiddellijk zie ik haar bezorgde houding verdwijnen en er verschijnt een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. Ik kan helaas niet terug glimlachen, hoe graag ik het ook zou willen.  
"Ik ga vandaag al weg" zegt ze teleurgesteld.  
Ik ook dus dat komt mooi uit, denkt James. **

**"Maar voor ik afscheid neem, wil ik je wat vragen. Kan je een geheim bewaren?" vraagt ze.  
Ik knik.  
"Nou ik weet niet of je hem kent, ik denk het niet, maar ik ben sinds een paar dagen smoor verliefd geworden op James Potter."  
Ik schrik. Dit had ik niet verwacht!  
"Maar ik moet nu gaan, doei liefie" zegt ze.   
Ik geef een likje over haar wang en ik zie hoe ze langzaam uit mijn blikveld verdwijnt.**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3: Naar Huis

A/N: Zo hier ook weer een stukje, ik heb hier al 16 hoofdstukken, maar ik zit nu vast met hoofdstuk 17, want dat moet een beetje anders worden dan de andere hoofdstukken en dus post ik niet zo heel snel, maar hier is weer een stukje.

**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 3: Naar huis. **

Nadat ik een likje over mijn wang heb gekregen van het hertje, loop ik weg. Ik moet namelijk om 2 uur terug zijn en ik heb nog maar 1 minuut de tijd. Ik begin harder te lopen, meer snelwandelen voor mij, ik loop normaal gezien nooit zo hard.  
Ik kom precies om 2 uur het huisje in gelopen. Ik kijk rond, waar is iedereen heen? Vervolgens loop ik de woonkamer in. Ook daar is niemand.  
"Hallo, waar zijn jullie" roep ik.  
"Boven, schat" hoor ik mijn moeder roepen.  
Ik loop naar boven, maar als ik op de 1 na laatste tree sta, glij ik uit en val naar beneden.  
Oef, dat doet pijn! Ik sta op, en loop weer naar boven, dit keer zonder uit te glijden.  
"Lieverd, ga je spullen in pakken," zegt mijn moeder, die uit de badkamer komt lopen.  
Na een diepe zucht loop ik mijn kamer in, die ik deel met Petunia. Zij was al bezig met opruimen.  
Hoe kon ik nou vergeten zijn dat we over 1 uur al uit het huisje weg moeten zijn?!

**Nadat Lily uit mijn blik veld is verdwenen, ga ik er ook vandoor. Ik galoppeer op mijn aller hardst. Als ik bij het groepje bomen aankom, moet ik eerst even uithijgen. Daarna verander ik weer terug in mezelf.  
Ik ren naar het huisje en ga naar binnen.  
"Hallo, ik ben er weer" roep ik.  
"Hé, Hé, jij bent de enige die zijn spullen nog moet inpakken" zegt mijn moeder.  
Ik kijk haar verontschuldigend aan, maar ze wijst met haar vinger naar de deur, wat betekent dat ik mijn spullen nu moet gaan in pakken, anders word ze heel kwaad.  
Als ik langs haar heen loop, zie ik haar triomfantelijk glimlachen. Terwijl ik naar de trap loop, hoor ik mijn vader vragen waarom ze moet lachen, waarop ik mijn moeder hoor antwoorden: "Ik wist wel dat ik hem onder controle had."  
Pfff, zij mij onder controle hebben, laat me niet lachen, denk ik terwijl ik naar boven loop. Dat mocht ze willen, maar niemand had de grote James Potter onder controle, zelfs de leraren op Zweinstein niet.  
Ik loop mijn kamer in, en begin al mijn rotzooi bij elkaar te rapen. Ik zal het hier wel gaan missen. **

Alle spullen zijn ingepakt en mijn vader is nu alles in de auto aan het laden. Ik kijk goed rond, wat zal ik het hier gaan missen, vooral het bos.  
Mijn vader heeft alles in de auto geladen, dus we zijn klaar voor vertrek, ik stap in de auto op de achterbank en Petunia zit zo als gewoonlijk weer naast me.  
We rijden eerst naar de receptie, om de sleutel af te geven. Daarna rijden we weg, weg van het hertje en een goede vriend. Maar ze gingen ook weer terug naar huis.  
"Zo wat vonden jullie van de vakantie" vraagt mijn moeder.  
"O ging wel" zeg ik. Ik moet dat hertje maar gewoon vergeten.  
De reis is saai, ik heb al 2 tijdschriften uit gelezen, en we stoppen voor de zoveelste keer, omdat Petunia weer naar de wc moet. Maar uiteindelijk komen we dan weer bij het huis aan.  
Het eerste wat ik doe is mijn vader helpen met uitladen. Zodra ik mijn spullen weer heb, loop ik naar de voordeur en stap naar binnen. Alles zag er nog precies hetzelfde uit als voordat we weggingen. Ik loop naar de trap en begin mijn spullen de trap op te sjouwen. Na een tijdje kom ik bij mijn kamer aan en zet mijn tassen op de grond om ze uit te pakken.

**Mijn vader is alles aan het inladen. Ik kijk nog 1 keer goed rond. Dit is best wel een leuke vakantie geweest.  
Ik stap in de auto en we rijden naar de receptie om uit te checken. Daarna rijden we weg. Het knaagt nog steeds aan me. Lily had gezegd dat ze smoor verliefd was geworden op mij. Waarom nou weer op mij?!  
Maar ik ben ook op haar, dus ik mag niet klagen.  
We zijn maar 2 keer gestopt, ookal heeft mijn moeder haar maandelijkse feestje, zodat ze veel vaker naar de wc moet.  
We komen eindelijk thuis aan, ik help mijn vader met uitladen, ik moet persee weer alle bagage naar binnen sjouwen.  
Mijn moeder komt langs rennen, en gaat meteen naar de wc.  
Als alles binnen staat, pak ik mijn eigen spullen, en probeer ze de trap op te sjouwen, telkens als ik 2 treden verder ben moet ik weer even tot rust komen, wat wil je ook met 6 tassen. Ik bereik toch na veel krachtinspanningen mijn kamer. Ik zet mijn tassen op de grond en begin met uitpakken.**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4: Uilenpost

A/N: Hey ik post weer even, want dit is 1 van mijn favoriete hoofdstukken vanwege Sirius die heel raar doet van wege suiker en daardoor raakt die een beetje hyperactief, komt nog al veel voor in mijn verhaal, maar ik vind Sirius een leuk Karakter en ik hou van suiker dus het heeft zich een beetje gemixd en dan vooral opletten hoe Remus erop reageert. :P En o ja als je zin hebt om te RPGen in de tijd van de Marauders ga dan nu naar mijn nieuwe site toe. Op mijn profiel link staat Homepage en daar moet je op klikken. Veel leesplezier!

* * *

Hoofdstuk 4: Uilenpost!

We zijn al weer een week thuis, ik vind de vakantie best snel gaan. Het hertje mis ik heel erg, aan hem kon ik al mijn geheimen toevertrouwen.  
Ik zit aan de houten keukentafel, te piekeren over het hertje. Daardoor merk ik niet dat er een bruin met grijze kerkuil op het raam tikt met zijn snavel. Als een gehypnotiseerd iemand zit ik aan tafel. Pas toen de uil harder op het raam tikt, kijk ik op. Ik herken de uil meteen, hij is van mijn beste vriendin Samantha. Ik ren naar het raam toe en doe hem open. De uil vliegt naar binnen en land op de houten keukentafel. Meteen ga ik naar de uil toe en maak de brief voorzichtig los. Het handschrift is bekend. Er is maar één persoon die zo netjes schrijft en dat is Samantha! Ik open de brief en begin te lezen:

_Hoi Lily,  
Hoe gaat het? Ik hoop dat het goed gaat, want anders hoor ik het graag van je.  
Hoe was trouwens je vakantie?  
Groetjes Sammie. _

Dat is nou typisch Samantha, altijd zo bezorgd. Ik pak een nieuw perkament, een ganzeveer en inkt, om een brief terug te schijven.

_Hoi Sammie,  
Het gaat goed hoor, dus maak je maar geen zorgen. Hoe gaat het met jou? Mijn vakantie was heel erg...ja hoe zeg je dat, ik zou het beschrijven als raar. Ik heb een hert gezien en die bleef maar terug komen! Ik ben min of meer bevriend geraakt met hem.  
Maar even niet meer over de vakantie, kan je bij mij komen logeren? Stuur zo snel mogelijk je brief met het antwoordt terug!  
Groetjes Lily. _

Ik rol het perkament op, verzegel het en bindt het weer aan de poot van de kerkuil. Als de brief stevig vast zit, vliegt de uil op en gaat op weg naar Samantha. Ik ga weer aan de keukentafel zitten, en even later zit ik alweer te piekeren.

**We zijn alweer een week thuis en het zit me nog steeds niet lekker, dat ik met Lily's gevoelens heb gespeeld. Nee ik moet het anders zeggen: dat ik Lily zo ver heb gekregen, dat ze nou net dat er uit flapt. Ik schop verstrooit tegen mijn nachtkastje aan. Zo in de war ben ik nog nooit geweest. Eerst haat ze me en nu vindt ze me leuk!  
Ik schop nog een keer tegen het nachtkastje aan. Dat bezorgd me ook meteen een zere teen. Ik ga op bed zitten, en wrijf over mijn teen.  
Mijn gedachten waren zo ver weg, dat ik nu pas het getik op het raam hoor. Ik kijk op en zie 2 uilen voor het raam zitten. Ik sta op en doe het raam open. De uilen vliegen naar binnen en landen op mijn bed. Na een diepe zucht bevrijd ik de uilen van hun post. Ik pak de eerste brief en begin te lezen: **

_**Hoi Gaffel,  
De brief die je me hebt gestuurd, is aangekomen en ik snap dat je dit niet met Sluipvoet wil bespreken, zoals je al zei die begrijpt het toch niet. Ik begrijp ook dat dit heel verwarrend is. Eerst haat ze je en nu opeens niet meer!  
Hoor eens Gaffel, je moet met haar gaan praten of een brief naar haar schrijven. Schrijf me zo snel mogelijk je antwoordt terug.  
Groetjes Maanling. **_

**Ik zucht en kijk naar de 2de brief. Zonder lang te aarzelen maak ik die ook open en begin te lezen. **

_**Hoi Gaffel,  
Oké ik kom logeren, yipieeeee!! Sorry ik ben een beetje hyperactief...Nodig je Maanling ook uit? Hij heeft nog nooit ergens gelogeerd.  
Ik zie je vanmiddag.  
Groetjes Sluipvoet. **_

_**P.S. Jee ik ga bij Gaffel logeren jee!! **_

**Typisch Sirius altijd zo hyperactief. Ik pak 2 stukken nieuw perkament, een ganzeveer en inkt. **

_**Hoi Maanling,  
Een brief schrijven of met haar praten is het dommste idee ooit! Dan komt ze te weten dat ik een illegale faunaat ben en dan moet ik dus alles op gaan biechten. Dat doe ik dus niet, want dan verraad ik jou!  
O ja, Sluipvoet, vroeg of je bij mij kwam logeren, hij is er ook, pas wel op hij heeft weer suiker gegeten.  
Groetjes Gaffel. **_

**Ik rol het perkament op en verzegel hem. Daarna bindt ik de rol aan de poot van de uil en laat de uil naar buiten vliegen. Ik richt me op de 2de brief. **

_**Hoi Sluipvoet,  
Jij hebt suiker gegeten, geef maar toe, hyperactieve kip!  
Ik heb een bericht gestuurd naar Maanling, ik hoop dat hij ja zegt.  
Groetjes Gaffel. **_

**Ook deze brief rol ik op en verzegel ik. Dan bindt ik de rol aan de poot van de andere uil en ook deze uil vliegt weg. Nu alleen nog wachten op het antwoordt van Remus. **

Ik zit nog steeds te wachten op het antwoordt van Samantha. Het lijkt wel als of ik hier al uren zit! Opeens hoor ik getik op het raam. Ik kijk op en zie haar uil zitten. Snel vlieg ik naar het raam om hem open te doen. De uil vliegt naar binnen en landt op de tafel. Zonder al te veel moeite haal ik de brief van zijn poot en maak hem open.

_Hoi Lily,  
Gelukkig gaat het goed met je, met mij gaat het ook heel goed.  
Een hert, zei je...Jagen die niet meestal 's nachts? En weet je wel of het echt was? Misschien was het een hallucinatie.  
Maar ik kom bij jou logeren hoor! Dan praten we wel verder.  
Groetjes Sammie.  
P.S. Ik kom vanmiddag al. _

Yes ze komt logeren! Maar zei ze nou in die brief dat ik aan het hallicuneren ben? Ik weet één ding heel zeker: het was geen hallicunatie, maar echt! En zo zit ik dus te wachten tot Samantha komt.

**Getver, weer loop ik met Lily Evers in mijn gedachten. Waarom nou zij? Ik weet wel waarom. Omdat ik verliefd op haar ben. Ik loop heen en weer en ik heb me één ding voor genomen: ik trap niet meer tegen het nachtkastje aan.  
Ik hoor getik op het raam en kijk op. Er zit een uil! Ik herken de uil van Remus. Na het raam open gedaan te hebben, loop ik naar de uil toe en maak de brief los. **

_**Hoi Gaffel,  
Ja, je hebt gelijk het is een dom idee. En ik kom graag bij je logeren! Ik kom vanmiddag al.  
O, jee is het weer zo ver? Dat suiker eten moet hij toch echt een keertje afleren! Geef hem een klap op zijn hoofd, dan komt hij vanzelf wel bij zinnen.  
Nou tot vanmiddag dan hé!  
Groetjes Maanling. **_

**Ik lach in mezelf. Ik weet dat Remus het haat als Sirius suiker heeft gegeten. En ik zie hem er best voor aan dat hij Sirius een klap op zijn hoofd geeft.  
Ach, wat maakt het ook uit, mijn 2 vrienden komen vanmiddag, dat is het enige dat telt.**


	6. Hoofdstuk 5: Logeerpartijtjes

AN: Ja hier ben ik weer en sorry voor het lange wachten en voor de gene die op een hoofdstuk van Promises Unbroken wachten, die komt er ook heel snel aan, dat beloof ik misschien dat ik in de kerst wat sneller ga vertalen, maar ik denk dat ik ga beloven dat ik voor de kerstvakantie nog een hoofdstuk van Promises Unbroken ga posten en dan even over dit hoofdstuk: Remus en Sirius rocken. Zie hoe Remus reageert op Sirius en zijn hoeveelheid suiker die hij op heeft.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 5: logeerpartijtjes. **

Ik zit op mijn kamer, achter mijn bureau. Het ligt vol rommel. Ik heb niet de puf gehad om het op te ruimen. Ik sta op en loop naar het raam. Als ik uit het raam kijk zie ik groen, bijna alles is groen, behalve de bloemen, die hebben verschillende kleuren.  
"Lily, er is iemand voor je aan de deur" hoor ik mijn moeder plots roepen. Ik schrik, ik ben zo erg in gedachten geweest, dat ik de deurbel niet eens heb gehoord.  
Met 2 treden tegelijk ren ik de trap af en kom slippend tot stilstand bij de voordeur. Er verschijnt een glimlach op mijn gezicht wie er voor de deur staat. Het is een meisje met blond haar, en haar ogen hebben de kleur grijs en groen. Het is Samantha.  
"Sammie" roep ik.  
"Hoi Lily, mag ik binnen komen" vraagt ze.  
Ik stap opzij en laat haar binnen. Ze heeft veel spullen meegenomen en het lukt haar niet om alles tegelijk naar boven krijgen. Ik pak een tas en sjouw hem voor haar naar boven. We gooien haar tas mijn kamer in en lopen weer naar beneden. In de woonkamer ploffen we gezellig naast elkaar op de bank.  
"Willen de dames wat drinken?" roept mijn moeder vanuit de keuken.  
"Is goed" roepen we tegelijk terug.

Even later komt mijn moeder de woonkamer binnen met een dienblad waarop drinken en koekjes staan.  
Daarna loopt ze weer naar de keuken om ons alleen te laten. Zo kunnen we rustig bijkletsten.  
"Maar over wat je in de brief zei, weet je zeker dat het echt is?" vraagt Samantha.  
"Ja het is echt, dat weet ik zeker" zeg ik.  
"Als jij dat zegt" zegt Samantha met een rare uitdrukking op haar gezicht.  
Het blijft even stil. Ik ben een beetje boos, omdat ze me niet geloofd. En zij is een beetje boos, omdat ik haar geen gelijk geef.

**Ik zit op mijn kamer. Waarom ben ik toch zo verward om Lily? Ik ben toch verliefd op haar? Ik grijp verward in mijn haren en trap weer tegen het nachtkastje aan. Net op dat moment gaat de deurbel. Ik hinkel de trap af en doe de deur open. Remus staat in de deuropening.  
"Hé Gaffel, is Sluipvoet er al" vraagt Remus.  
"Nee, je bent de eerste" zeg ik. Hij stapt naar binnen, gooit zijn tas in de hoek en loopt mij achterna naar de woonkamer.  
"Ik zeg je Gaffel, als Sluipvoet suiker heeft gegeten, geef ik hem een klap" zegt Remus.  
"Is goed joh" zeg ik verveeld.  
Dan gaat de bel weer. Ik sta op, loop naar de deur en doe hem open.  
"GAFFEL" schreeuwt Sirius keihard.  
Ik draai me versuft om en zie Remus de woonkamer uitkomen. Heel behoedzaam loopt Remus op Sirius af.  
Als hij voor Sirius staat, die heel verbaasd kijkt, heft hij zijn arm op en geeft Sirius een harde mep op zijn hoofd. **

"Waarom zijn we eigenlijk boos op elkaar?" vraag ik om de stilte te verbreken.  
"Weet ik eigenlijk ook niet" zegt Samantha. Hierdoor schieten we allebei spontaan in de lach. Als we uitgelachen zijn, beginnen we aan de koekjes en het drinken. Nadat we alles, tot de laatste koekkruimel, veroberd hebben, gaan we naar mijn kamer.  
"Kom we gaan mijn spullen uitpakken" zegt Samantha. Ik knik en we beginnen met het uitpakken van haar tas. We leggen alle spullen op de plaats waar ze horen te liggen.

Als we klaar zijn is het alweer tijd voor het avondeten.  
"Komen jullie eten" roept mijn moeder naar boven.  
We lopen mijn kamer uit en ik doe de deur dicht.

**"Au, Maanling! Waarom deed je dat?!" vraagt Sirius verontwaardigd.  
"Weet je dat nou nog niet? Ik haat het als je suiker gegeten hebt" zegt Remus. Sirius kijkt verontwaardigd naar Remus. Ik loop ondertussen naar de woonkamer. Remus komt naast me lopen en Sirius springt hyperactief achter ons aan. We gaan op de bank zitten, ik zet de tv aan, precies op een zwerkbalwedstrijd.  
Alledrie zijn we meteen geobsedeerd en volgen elke manoevre. Op het moment dat er gescoord word barsten we tegelijk in een enthousiast gejuich uit. **

Na ruim anderhalf uur is de wedstrijd afgelopen.  
"Jongens komen jullie eten" roept mijn moeder vanuit de keuken.  
Ik zet de tv uit en we lopen naar de keuken om te eten. 

We hebben net gegeten en lopen naar mijn kamer. Daar ploffen we meteen op ons bed en zetten de tv aan. Ik heb er eindelijk één op mijn kamer staan. Het heeft een tijd geduurd, maar na lang zeuren mocht het dan toch.  
Heel even hebben we tv gekeken, maar al snel zet ik hem uit omdat er niets boeiends te zien is. We staan op om ons te verkleden, maar dat gaat best traag aangezien we al vrij moe zijn. Als we eindelijk aangekleed zijn, gaan we liggen en dreigen in slaap te vallen.  
"Weltrusten" hoor ik Samantha zeggen.  
"Weltrusten" zeg ik terug.  
Ik val meteen in een diepe slaap.

**We zijn net klaar met eten en lopen naar mijn kamer.  
"Zullen we gaan slapen" zegt Remus gapend.  
"Nee, ik wil wakker blijven!" zegt Sirius en hij begint hyper op zijn bed te springen. Als we uiteindelijk alledrie rustig in bed liggen en weltrusten hebben gezegd, val ik in een hele diepe slaap.**


	7. Hoofdstuk 6: In de Zweinsteinexpres

A/N: Het spijt me heel erg dat ik zo lang niet meer heb gepost, maar ik heb net mijn eindexamens achter de rug en ik zou nu weer regelmatig kunnen posten. Het zelfde geld voor Promises Unbroken, ik ben momenteel druk bezig om hoofdstuk 11 goed te kunnen vertallen. Ik hoop dat jullie het begrijpen en nu wens ik jullie veel plezier met dit

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 6: In de Zweinsteinexpres. **

Ik word wakker. Er komt opeens zomaar een blij gevoel in me op. Waarom ben ik opeens zo blij? O ja, ik ga vandaag terug naar Zweinstein, en dan zie ik James weer. Iewl, denk ik meteen. Nou zit ik weer aan James te denken, kan ik hem nou niet 1 keer uit mijn hoofd zetten? Nee, dat kan ik niet, omdat ik smoor verliefd op hem ben. Waarom nou hij? Nou nu ophouden over James Potter. Ik ga naar Zweinstein, denk ik blij. Ik stap uit bed en bijna op het gezicht van Samantha, ik kan mijn voet nog net op tijd terug trekken. "Sammie" zeg ik zacht, en ik schudt haar door elkaar. "Tisser" zegt ze mompelend."Laat me slapen Lil." "We gaan vandaag naar Zweinstein" zeg ik in haar oor. Meteen zie ik de ogen van Samantha open vliegen. Ze lacht en stapt uit het logeer bed, daarna springt ze hyper de kamer rond. "Je lijkt Sirius wel, als die suiker gegeten heeft" zeg ik lachend, terwijl ik haar volg met mijn ogen. Als ik dat heb gezegd, kijkt ze me verontwaardigd aan en stopt met springen. Ik schiet in de lach door haar verbaasde gezicht en begin me lachend aan te kleden. Ik schrik als de deur open vliegt, recht tegen mij aan. Ik val op de grond, en wrijf over mijn hoofd. "Kan het misschien iets stiller" roept Petunia de kamer in, en daarna loopt ze weg. Ik krabbel overeind. De aanvaring met de deur is niet zo hard geweest. "Gaat het Lil" vraagt Samantha bezorgd. "Ja het gaat wel, het was niet zo'n harde klap" zeg ik, terwijl ik haar aankijk. Samantha haalt opgelucht adem. Dat is ook typisch Petunia, ze doet alles altijd op een onverwacht moment.

**Ik word wakker, en het eerste wat ik merk is dat mijn bed steeds inzakt en dan weer omhoog gaat. Ik doe mijn ogen open, en ik zie de oorzaak al. Sirius is hyper op mijn bed aan het springen, waarschijnlijk om mij wakker te maken. Als ik naar het plafond wil kijken, zie ik het lachende gezicht van Remus boven me hangen. "Je hebt gedroomd" zegt Remus, terwijl ik overeind ga zitten. "Wat?! Hoe weet jij dat?" zeg ik, hopend dat hij niet weet wat ik gedroomd heb. "Je was aan het praten in je slaap" zegt Sirius, die nog steeds hyper op mijn bed springt. Shit, als ze gehoord hebben wat ik heb gezegt, weten ze dat ik over Lily heb gedroomd. Waarom heeft ze zo'n invloed op me dat ik nu zelfs al over haar droom?! "We hebben het niet gehoord hoor, je hebt maar wat gemompeld hoor" zegt Remus snel, als die mijn blik ziet. Ik zucht opgelucht, ze hebben het gelukkig niet gehoord. Ik word in helemaal gek van Sirius, die nog steeds op mijn bed springt. "Sirius, hoepel op" zeg ik, terwijl ik over mijn voet wrijf, daar heeft Sirius net opgesprongen. Sirius springt van mijn bed af en daardoor kan ik uit bed stappen, en ga ik aankleden. **

"Lily, jullie ontbijt staat nu klaar" horen we mijn moeder van beneden roepen. "We komen eraan" roep ik naar beneden. Ik kijk mijn kamer rond, want dit is de laatste keer dat ik hem zie. We gaan naar Zweinstein en daar blijf je dan een heel jaar, niet dat ik het erg vind, want dan zie ik de andere meiden ook weer. We lopen mijn kamer uit, en ik kijk er nog een laatste keer naar, voor ik de deur dicht doe. Samantha is ondertussen al naar beneden gelopen, ik loop naar de trap. Met 2 treden tegelijk loop ik de trap af en loop ik via de hal naar de keuken. Ik doe de deur open, en zie Samantha aan de keukentafel zitten, mijn moeder staat achter het fornuis om onze eieren te bakken. Ik loop de keuken binnen en ga naast Samantha aan de keukentafel zitten. "Staan jullie hutkoffers al in de gang" vraagt mijn moeder, terwijl ze een eitje omdraait. "Ja" zeggen we allbei tegelijk, we lachen als we horen dat we allebei tegelijk het zelfde antwoorden. We kletsen even gezellig met elkaar. Dan komt mijn moeder aanlopen met onze eieren, ze zet de koekenpan op tafel neer en loopt dan weer weg om het brood te pakken. Ik zit lekker rustig te ontbijten, maar dan zie dat samantha alles in snel tempo naar binnen propt. Dit ziet er zo grappig uit, dat ik een paar tellen later in de lach schiet. Samantha werpt me een verontwaardigde blik toe. Daardoor is ze in ieder geval ook gestopt met haar eten naar binnen schrokken, dus stop ik abrupt met lachen. "Dames, opschieten alsjeblieft" zegt mijn moeder, terwijl ze op de klok kijkt. Ik begin daardoor meteen weer met eten, en ik zie vanuit mijn ooghoek Samantha het zelfde doen.

"**James, ontbijt" hoor ik mijn moeder naar boven roepen. Sirius en Remus rennen snel de kamer uit om te ontbijten, maar ik blijf nog even zitten. ****Ik kijk mijn kamer rond, en besef nu pas dat ik hem volgend jaar zomer weer kan zien. Maar Zweinstein is mijn echte thuis, alleen dan zonder ouders. En daar heb ik tenminste alleen mijn vrienden, geen lastige ouders die mij in de gaten houden. "James, kom je nog" hoor ik haar weer roepen. Dat bedoel ik dus, ouders kunnen zo lastig zijn denk ik zuchtend. Ik sta zuchtend op, en loop mijn kamer uit. Bij de trap kijk ik nog 1 keer rond, om heel het huis in me op te nemen. Daarna loop ik heel rusig de trap af, en loop naar de deur van de keuken, die ik langzaam open doe en dan door naar binnen loop. Het eerste wat ik zie is dat Sirius de suikerpot pakt, Remus die rustig zit te ontbijten, waardoor die ook niet ziet dat Sirius de halve suikerpot over zijn boterham strooit. Ik ga aan tafel zitten en ik moet onwillekeurig grinniken. Remus kijkt me vragend aan, en Sirius die weet waarom ik moet grinniken knipoogt heel onopvallend naar me. Ik pak een boterham, daarna de pot met chocopasta, ik pak een mes en steek hem in de pot. Daarna smeer ik het op mijn boterham. Als ik weer opkijk, zie ik dat Sirius en Remus hun brood al op hebben. Ik zie ook dat Remus zijn ogen naar het suiker kijken, dat er nog ligt. "Sluipvoet, heb je weer suiker gegeten" vraagt Remus. "Wie ik, suiker gegeten, nee hoor, Maanling" zegt Sirius, alleen hij zegt het iets te snel. Remus heeft dat ook door, want hij geeft Sirius weer een mep tegen zijn hoofd. **

**Ik lach om Sirius uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Daarna eet ik zo rustig mogelijk verder. **

"Lily, kom je nou nog, anders komen jullie nog te laat" zegt mijn moeder, die al bij de auto staat te wachten. "Ik kom eraan" roep ik terug. Ik ren van de ene kamer naar de andere kamer, want ik ben mijn vesteje kwijt. Ik loop de kamer van Petunia in en daar hangt mijn vestje over haar stoel heen. Ik pak hem snel, ren naar beneden, sla de deur achter me dicht en ik ga snel in de auto zitten, naast Samantha. De reis verloopt in stilte, niemand geeft een kik. Ik leun met mijn hoofd tegen het koude raam aan. Mijn gedachten gaan weer naar James, vandaag zie ik hem weer. Ik kijk dromerig naar buiten, het voorbij razende groene landschap valt me niet eens op. Het lijkt wel alsof ik al uren in de auto zit, terwijl het maar 20 minuten zijn. Ik merk niet eens dat de auto stopt. "Lily, we zijn er" hoor ik een tsem in mijn oor. Ik schrik en spring uit de auto. We laden onze hutkoffers op de karretjes, ik geef mijn moeder een zoen en we lopen naar de muur tussen perron 9 en 10. Ik zie Samantha al door de muur heen rennen. Ik zet het op een lopen, en ren door de muur heen. Ik zie de vertrouwde, rode Zweinsteinexpres. Ik kijk naar Samantha, die behoorlijk rood wordt en de oorzaak zie ik nu al. Ze is verliefd op Remus en die staat precies tegenover haar. Ik moet lachen, maar mijn ogen worden naar een punt naast Remus getrokken. Daar staat een jongen, met zwart warrig haar en een bril. James Potter. Net op het moment dat ik naar hem kijk, kijkt hij op. Onze blikken vangen elkaar, we kijken heel even in elkaars ogen, maar dan went ik mijn blik af. Samen met Samantha ga ik de trein in en gaan in een coupe zitten. Maar ik ga zo zitten dat ik vanuit het raam naar James kan kijken.

**Ik zit in de auto, de stilte die er heerst is niet om te harden. Ik kijk uit het raam naar het voorbij razende groene landschap. Als we dan uiteindelijk bij het station stil staan, laden we onze hutkoffers op een karretje, ik geef mijn moeder nog snel een afscheidskus en dan loop ik naar de muur tussen perron 9 en 10 toe. Ik ren door de muur en knal tegen Remus aan. Uit schaamte dat ik tegen mijn vriend ben aangebotst, kijk ik naar beneden. De grond interesseert me plots heel erg. Ik blijf maar naar de grond staren, alsof er iets bijzonders op getekend staat. Plotseling voel ik me bekeken. Ik scheur mijn blik los van de grond en kijk op. Daar staat het meisje, die tegen hem gezegd heeft dat ze verliefd op hem is. Ze heeft donkerrood haar met krullen er in en van die verbluffende groene ogen. Lily Evers. Onze blikken vangen elkaar en even voel ik me gelukkig, maar dan verbreekt Lily het oogcontact en is het gelukkige gevoel weer weg. Ze loopt naar de trein, samen met haar beste vriendin. Ze gaan waarschijnlijk een coupe zoeken. Dan zetten mijn vrienden zich in beweging, ik sjok er maar achteraan en ook wij gaan op zoek naar een lege coupe. **

"Waar zit jij naar te staren" hoor ik de stem van Samantha zeggen. "Ik...uuhh...nergens naar" zeg ik snel, maar toch voel ik een blos omhoog kruipen. Gelukkig merkt Samantha dat niet op en ze gaat tegenover mij zitten, terwijl ze naar buiten kijkt. Ik kijk ook weer heel snel naar buiten, maar tot mijn grootste teleurstelling is James al weer verdwenen. De trein vertrekt, we zitten in stilte tegenover elkaar en kijken naar buiten. We kopen wat bij het etenskarretje. Daarna gaan we ons omkleden. We staan net in ons ondergoed, als de coupedeur wordt open geschoven. "Who, Evers, mooi uitzicht" zegt een maar al te bekende stem. Ik schrik, maar ik draai me niet om. Ik voel zijn blik over mijn lichaam glijden. Samantha zet het op een gillen, duwt ze de coupe uit en slaat de deur voor hen neus dicht. We kleden ons rustig aan en vlak daarna stopt de trein.

**We hebben een coupe gevonden en gaan rustig zitten. Sirius is weer hyper aan het doen en Remus ergert zich daaraan. Ik ben stil, de laatste tijd ben ik wel erg stil, ook mijn vrienden vinden dat heel erg opvallen. We hebben net een ketelkoek achter onze kiezen en ik kijk weer uit het raam. "James" hoor ik iemand vaag zeggen. ****"Uh...wat" zeg ik, terwijl ik opkijk. "Zullen we Evers een bezoekje brengen" zegt Sirius. Ik knik, en we staan op, en lopen naar de coupe waar Lily in zit. Sirius trekt de coupedeur open. Ik hoor hem zachtjes fluiten, ik kijk over zijn schouder, en mijn mond valt open. Ik droom, daar staat Lily Evers in haar ondergoed. "Who, Evers, mooi uitzicht" zeg ik, zonder er bij na te denken. Ik zie haar verstijven, maar ze draait zich niet om, ik laat mijn blik over haar lichaam glijden. Samantha zet het op een gillen, ze duwt ons de coupe uit en slaat de deur voor onze neus dicht. We lopen terug naar onze coupe. Dit staat voor altijd op mijn netvlies gebrand. Een half naakte Lily Evers. Als we in onze coupe zijn, gaan wij ons ook aankleden. Net als we klaar zijn stopt de trein.**


End file.
